Electrical connectors such as data outlets have used shutters for many years to minimise the ingress of dust, grime, grease, condensation and other contaminants. The shutter is usually biased by a spring to bias it towards closure. Alternatively, some shutters are closed by gravity. When a plug is inserted in the socket, the shutter is driven away from the plug by rotation or linear movement.
Shuttered RJ45 sockets can be grouped into two types: front plate assembled shutters and modular sockets with integral shutters.
With front plate assembled shutters, the shutter is part of the front plate assembly, hence much more room is available to fit the shutter. Typically, shutters slide upwards behind the front plate with a spring or gravity return. A disadvantage for this shutter arrangement is the limited numbers of sockets that can be fixed to the front plate due to the room needed for the shutter movement.
Modular sockets with integral shutters tend to be more compact. The modular socket can also be fitted to many different applications, as the shutter is part of the socket itself. This arrangement allows for the most number of sockets per front plate. A disadvantage with this arrangement is the complexity of the design due to very small spaces available and the shape and need to meet strict standard requirements for dimensions.
Modular outlet shutter types can also be broken down into two groups: linear push in types and rotating shutters.
Linear shutters are pushed into the socket when the plug is inserted. This type of shutter has slots in its front face to allow the contact arms to pass through the shutter when the plug is being fitted. The shutter runs in slots and typically has a complicated spring arrangement to keep the shutter parallel with the plug to prevent jamming. A problem with this design is the need for slots in the front face of the shutter. The slots provide a path allowing contaminants to enter the socket. This type of design usually has the shutter recessed to meet the socket dimension requirements when completely pushed in.
Rotating shutters provide a better dust cover arrangement than the linear version, as no slots are required. The problem with this type of shutter is a messy look. The shutter's front face requires a large recess with catch surfaces to catch the plug's locking tab when inserted. The shutter catch surfaces also protrudes out of the module again to provide the appropriate shape to accommodate the RJ45 plug when the shutter has rotated it to its fully inserted position.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector with an improved shutter arrangement.